The Final Battle for Space-Time! Darkrai VS Aruseusu!
Story Summary Darkrai's training with Vegeta is finally over. Soon, however, they realize that Arceus has a stronger and more terrifying fighting force than they ever could've imagined... Then, when Arceus learns that Darkrai survived the last battle, he is furious. Arceus then appeared in the other dimension, and unleashed a huge blast, filled with fury, that destroyed the other dimension entirely. Did Darkrai and Vegeta escape in time...? Prologue Arceus's eyes gleamed with hatred as he stared at one of his enemies. "What do you want?" Arceus asked. Zero just stared calmly at Arceus, ignoring his hostility. "I heard about the other dimension." Arceus's eyes gleamed with interest. "Yes, and what EXACTLY did you hear, hm?" Zero stared at Arceus. "That it got blown to bits by an incredible force." Arceus turned around. "You do know your friend was in that world at the time, correct?" Zero was shocked. "WHAT?!" Arceus faced Zero. "I doubt your friend is still alive... and its new friend is probably dead too." Zero was confused. "New friend?" Arceus almost laughed. "A Saiyan, if I remember correctly. Anyway... something tells me you didn't come here to ask about your now-dead friend." Zero just ignored Arceus. "Right. I've come here... to join you." Arceus flinched. "Now, now; this is a surprise. Turning against your friend, are you?" Zero just laughed. "If Darkrai's dead like you said, I have no chance to win on my own. I wish to keep my life, thank you." The rage from Arceus's eyes vanished. "Very well. I can tell you right now that you have made the right choice." Arceus turned around. What he DOESN'T know is that I destroyed the other dimension. Something tells me that idiotic Darkrai and its Saiyan friend Vegeta survived though... No matter. They have NO chance of winning against me! Chapter One Vegeta stood up and looked around. How is this... possible?! he thought Not even that Darkrai has enough power to destroy an entire dimension! Vegeta was somewhat confused. Wait... Why am I unable to sense Darkrai's energy... Something's not right here... Then, Vegeta got hit by a huge blast of energy. "Did ya miss me?!" Vegeta turned around. "Oh, it's only you." Darkrai's eyes gleamed. "I guess I finally figured out how to hide my power, huh?" Then, a loud cry broke the silence. Darkrai looked up. "Arceus." Vegeta looked up too. And he brought that no good trio along for the ride... Darkrai's eyes gleamed. "With our combined efforts, we should be able to take down all four of them without wasting any energy." Vegeta looked at Darkrai. "Idiot! Did you even look at the readings your scouter was picking up?!" Darkrai ignored Vegeta's sudden anger. "The trio have a power level of 1,230 each, and... and..." Vegeta pointed at Arceus. "That's right, his power level is... ONE MILLION!" Darkrai was shocked. "One... million?!" Vegeta looked at Darkrai. "We have no chance of winning against the four of them. Not in our current condition." Darkrai sighed. "I guess you're right..." Vegeta stared at the sky once more. Good. They're leaving. Vegeta faced Darkrai "Now that we know what we're up against, we should continue training." Darkrai was confused. "What? Last time, you said I already learned all of your techniques..." Vegeta laughed. "That's right, but listen to me, Darkrai... YOUR ADVANCED TRAINING BEGINS! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!" Chapter 2 Vegeta continued to watch Darkrai. All this training... Is it really nessecary...? Darkrai appears to have gotten stronger without it, or am I imagining things...? Darkrai flew down to Vegeta. "I'm getting tired..." Darkrai said. "What?!" Vegeta asked. "Tired?! How are you tired?! You barely did a thing!" Darkrai flinched. "I-I still haven't recovered from my injuries..." Vegeta was getting angry. "'Still recovering', you say. What kind of excuse is that?!" Darkrai was getting annoyed. "I have feelings too, you know!" Vegeta sat down on a rock. "I'm still recovering too, believe it or not..." Darkrai turned away. That doesn't give you the right to act like a selfish moron... Suddenly, an ear-splitting roar broke the silence. "PAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Darkrai looked up at the sky in shock. P-Palkia?! Vegeta stood up. "What is that?!" Darkrai shivered. "One of Arceus's... top lieutenants..." Vegeta crushed the rock he was sitting on. "I don't care if that thing has power of the universe, we can win easily!" Palkia flew down in front of Vegeta and Darkrai. "You ready?" Vegeta asked. "You bet." Darkrai said. Vegeta fired a huge beam right in Palkia's face. "Take that!" Then, Vegeta was shocked. It... didn't work?! "PAAARRRUUUU!!" The gems on Palkia's shoulders glowed, and then it fired a Spacial Rend attack at Darkrai. Darkrai avoided it instantly. Palkia then unleashed a barrage of Hyper Beam attacks at Vegeta. Darkrai, noticing this, shielded Vegeta, taking all of the attacks head on. Then, Palkia flew off. Coward. Vegeta thought. Vegeta walked over to where Darkrai was. Darkrai's eyes were closed, and it was laying on the dusty ground, motionless. "Are you okay, Darkrai?" Vegeta asked. Darkrai didn't move. Vegeta just stood there. Then, after several long minutes, Darkrai opened its eyes. "V-Vegeta...?" Vegeta stared at Darkrai. "Are you okay?" Darkrai laughed. "I.... don't think so. I... can't even move..." Then, Vegeta grabbed Darkrai's least injured arm. "I guess I'll just have to drag you to it then..." Darkrai looked up at Vegeta. "Drag me...? Where...?" Vegeta stared at Darkrai. "We have to heal your injuries before it's too late." Darkrai was shocked. "What do... What do you mean?" "You'll see." Vegeta replied. Chapter 3 Vegeta turned around. "We're almost there!" Darkrai sighed. Great, now I can finally rest... Minutes later, Darkrai and Vegeta landed in front of a huge, icy mountain. "This mountain... it's HUGE!" Darkrai said. "Legends say that, at the top of mountain where the guardian dragon rests, there are huge icicles sticking out from all sides." Vegeta replied. "I'm glad we don't have to go up there..." Vegeta faced Darkrai. "Oh, we're going up there." Darkrai was shocked. "WHAT?! Does that mean we can't fly up to the top?!" Vegeta laughed. "We can fly up there. We just have to be careful not to get ourselves killed." Darkrai sighed. Congratulations on the enthusiasm, Vegeta... Vegeta stared at Darkrai. "Can you fly or do I have to throw you up there?" Darkrai sighed. "I... can barely... move... right now..." Vegeta sighed. "Fine. You stay here. I'll fly up there myself." Darkrai stepped back. "That... sounds like... a good idea..." Minutes later, Vegeta was at the top of the mountain. Where is it? Where is the dragon?! Then, a roar sliced the air. "GUUUAAAARRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Vegeta looked up and spotted a golden-winged dragon. The dragon flew down and landed in front of Vegeta. "Vegeta... What do you want?" Vegeta looked down, over the edge of the mountain. "I have a simple request..." The dragon tilted its head. "Request?" "Yes." Vegeta responded. "Can you heal my friend?" The dragon stared at Vegeta curiously. "Who is this 'friend' you speak of?" Vegeta pointed to the bottom of the mountain. The dragon flew down and came face-to-face with Darkrai, and Vegeta followed. The dragon looked at Darkrai."You... are Half-Saiyan, yes?" "WHAT?!" Vegeta exclaimed. "That's... impossible!" The dragon glared at Vegeta. "I, the Guardian Dragon Flyerex, do not lie." Vegeta looked at Darkrai. I thought something was "unique" about that Darkrai... I guess I was right after all... "So," Flyerex asked, "do you want me to heal Darkrai or not?" Vegeta looked at Darkrai, and then nodded. Flyerex sighed. "Very well..." Flyerex lifted a wing and gently placed it on top of Darkrai's injured shoulder. A bright light surrounded Darkrai. A few seconds later, Darkrai was completely healed. Yes! Vegeta thought Now Darkrai will only get stronger from all the injuries it recieved! Flyerex stared at Vegeta and Darkrai. "I never want to you two here again. Get out of my sight now!" Darkrai stepped back at Flyerex's anger. "Let's get out of here." Vegeta said. Then, Darkrai heard two roars. No! It's Dialga and Giratina! The Dialga and Giratina flew down and landed in front of Vegeta and Darkrai as Flyerex flew back up to the top of the mountain. Coward Vegeta thought. "Do you think we can win this time?" Darkrai asked. Vegeta stared at Dialga and Giratina. "There's a chance--" Dialga wasted no time in firing a Hyper Beam at Vegeta. "DIIIIAAAA!!!" Then, Dialga was shocked as it noticed Vegeta was above the spot where the Hyper Beam hit. "Pity. You have bad aim." Vegeta said. Dialga roared in anger. Darkrai rushed forward and fired an attack. "Ka... me... ha... me.... HAA!!" Giratina vanished, and Darkrai's attack missed. Darkrai turned in all directions, searching for Giratina. "Darkrai!" Vegeta yelled. "Use your scouter to detect it!" Instantly, Giratina reappeared and slammed into Darkrai. While Giratina was close, Darkrai fired another Kamehameha, which sent the huge dragon tumbling backwards. With Darkrai's new power, we might win this after all... Vegeta thought. Chapter 4 COMING SOON!! Category:Story